


Sans and the Tardis

by Dark_x_Knight



Category: Doctor Who, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Mostly undertale, Paps is with him, Police box, Sans takes off, Slash undertale, Tardis Blue, confused reader, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_x_Knight/pseuds/Dark_x_Knight
Summary: Sans and Paps go on an adventure, leaving poor confused reader.





	Sans and the Tardis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freya96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freya96/gifts).



You're skipping your way towards Snowdin. Humming softly to yourself. Sans pops up in front of you. You greet him and he smiles. You notice his excitement. His eyes shifting and his feet shuffling in the snow. 

"What's got you shaking? The chill running through you?" You chuckle. He laughs with you.

"Nah, just expecting something, kid," just then a bright light blinds you. When it starts to fade you look up. Sans is waving at you from in front of a blue London police box. 

Sans does a little happy dance. Paps jumps out from behind Sans. 

"BYE HUMAN! WE'RE GOING ON AN ADVENTURE!" Paps then ducks back into the box. Sans waves at you once more before hopping in himself. Another blinding light leaves you alone and with a blank look on your face.

You scratch your head before scrunching up your face. "Does that mean I get the house?" You question. Rubbing your arm awkwardly. You shift nervously past the area you last saw them standing in. Than walking normally you breath out into the cold air. 

"Bye."

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all like this, SLAP that kudos on there and be sure to DROP a comment.


End file.
